Stolen
by Naoko.Namikaze
Summary: Come away, O human child!  Poem fic from The Stolen Child
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

AN: something that I wrote after reading W.B. Yeats' The Stolen Child. Please review.

/italics/ - faery language.

/text/ - thoughts

Warnings: OOC, Angst, Slight Child Abuse (Neglect mostly)

No pairings (at the moment)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot...<p>

* * *

><p>Stolen<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat reading a rather advanced book beneath a massive old oak tree on his fifth birthday. He had been there for most of the morning, watching while his parents and uncles set up a party for his younger brother's birthday. No one had even noticed he was there, yet the moment Evan had come down stairs their father had wished Evan a 'Happy Birthday' and their mother had asked him what he wanted for breakfast, whereas Harry had gone to the kitchen and the house elves had given him his favourites.<p>

Harry was different to the his family. His mother had long red curly hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, his father had messy black hair and sapphire blue eyes, and his younger brother Evan had messy red hair and blue eyes. Harry, on the other hand, had long straight silver white hair and one blue eye and one green eye. Another difference was that Harry's skin was much darker than that of his family. Whereas they had golden tans from spending time in the sun, Harry, who spent most of his time inside reading, had dark chocolate almost black skin, which made him stand out in a crowd...

Not that many people ever noticed him when his parents remembered to take him out with them... after all his younger brother Evan was the Boy-Who-Lived...

* * *

><p>Evan Potter laughed as he played hide and seek with his Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus in the woods that surrounded his home. He blinked as he ran around a tree and saw a little black boy sitting there reading a book.<p>

"Hi I'm Evan. Who're you?" He said as he stared at the strange boy.

The boy looked up at Evan with tears in his oddly coloured eyes. He rubbed at them before looking away. He was saved from answering when Sirius Black raced around the tree and grabbed Evan like a football.

Remus Lupin followed Sirius more sedately and stared at the young boy as well. "Excuse me lad, but were you aware that you are on private property?" Remus asked as he knelt next to the boy. "Do your parents know where you are?"

The boy nodded as he shut his book. "Yes, I told them where I was going. But I should probably be heading back now anyway."

The three of them watched as the young boy stood and walked away from them. He soon slipped from their minds as they ran back through the woods to the Potter Manor where Evan's party was being held.

* * *

><p>A tall silvery being appeared in the trees near where the boy had been reading. _Poor human child, he deserves so much better than they give him... Maybe it is time again for our interference?/_

Another being appeared beside the first, this time it appeared to be made of shadows. _/Only if the child understands the call... But I do believe you are correct this time.../_

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he sat beneath a table watching as his brother opened present after present. It was the same every year, he would sit and wait for someone to acknowledge him or pass him a present. But it hadn't happened yet and was shaping up to be that way yet again. He turned away and laid back on the soft grass enjoying the peace of his shadowy hiding place.<p>

He was just drifting when he heard soft chanting that seemed to caress and soothe his soul.

_/Where dips the rocky highland_

_Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,_

_There lies a sleepy island_

_Where flapping herons_

_Wake the drowsy water-rats;_

_There we've hid our faery vats_

_Full of berries_

_And of reddest stolen cherries._

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand./_

He looked around trying in vain to see where the speaker was. It seemed as if no one had heard it either. Harry shrugged as he laid back down and drifted off into a daydream about having someone love him...

* * *

><p>Evan frowned as he looked around the party for the boy he had met in the woods earlier that morning. The boy wasn't there. But his attention was drawn back to the presents he was being given, and he forgot all about the other boy.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry smiled sweetly as he continued to hear the softly spoken verses. He glanced up as he saw a glimmering light amongst the trees that surrounded Potter Manor.<p>

_/Where the wave of moonlight glosses_

_The dim grey sands with light,_

_Far off by furthest Rosses_

_We foot it all the night,_

_Weaving olden dances,_

_Mingling hands and mingling glances_

_Till the moon has taken flight;_

_To and fro we leap_

_And chase the frothy bubbles,_

_While the world is full of troubles_

_And anxious in its sleep._

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand./_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape frowned as he glanced around the courtyard looking for the Potters' oldest son, Harry. He isn't here again... I wonder where he is this time.../ Severus sighed as he watched the massive pile of presents slowly decrease in size as the younger boy opened them. /I'm glad I didn't put Harry's present with the others. I'm fairly sure that Potter would have given it to Evan./

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he continued to hear the soft chanting that was slowly enticing him into searching for the owners of the voices.<p>

_/Where the wandering water gushes_

_From the hills above Glen-Car,_

_In pools among the rushes_

_That scarce could bathe a star,_

_We seek for slumbering trout_

_And whispering in their ears_

_Give them unquiet dreams;_

_Leaning softly out_

_From ferns that drop their tears_

_Over the young streams._

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand./_

* * *

><p>Severus frowned as he searched all the faces of the children looking for that of his second godson, Harry. He caught sight of something silver in the woods just before he heard a soft verse drifting on the breeze.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Away with us he's going,_

_The solemn-eyed:_

_He'll hear no more the lowing_

_Of the calves on the warm hillside_

_Or the kettle on the hob_

_Sing peace into his breast,_

_Or see the brown mice bob_

_Round and round the oatmeal-chest._

_For he comes, the human child,_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_From a world more full of weeping than he can understand./_

* * *

><p>Every adult at the party shivered as they heard a softly spoken verse. They had all experienced a feeling of loss, like something precious had disappeared from their lives. They quickly looked for their children and noted that none were missing.<p>

They all shrugged it off as a random occurrence and returned to the party, unaware that the Potter Heir had vanished that day...

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Should I continue this? Review and let me know. (^_^) The poem belongs to W.B. Yeats.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Due to my old laptop being stolen i have lost the next chapter to both Stolen and The Turk Called Cloudia. The Turk Called Cloudia is in the process of being retyped at the moment so it will be put up soon hopefully. But the next part to Stolen was only on my harddrive. I am putting up a poll on my profile with some options for people to vote for. Thank you.

NAOKONAMIKAZE.


End file.
